mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fantastic Voyage/Mihawk's crew
I found an interesting topic on the "reddit", a big discussion site we often visit! Create Your Dream Crew! - reddit https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/98dfq9/create_your_dream_crew/ That's fun! Let's start our discussion ASAP! ⛵　⛵　⛵ 'Who would you put on Mihawk's crew? ' Our rule is no member from the Straw-hat party! We like their team work so much that we don't want to break up any ship... Our discussion happened to start with Chef Zeff...we don't know why... '��Chef : Zeff' Poor Mihawk...who has to wash the dishes hard... : Count your dishes, Little Boy! Good. Yes. You are the best dishwasher with the strongest Haki. '' Mihawk likes his no-nonsense style. Zeff likes his sophisticated style. They drink together with Kureha. Sometimes they play cards. Mihawk takes pride in his dishwasher work. He is likely to take pride in his everything... :-D '��Doctor : Kureha' Cool! She is the best nerse for little Mihawk like Chopper... : ''No challange! Read a picture book! '' She seems like a good personality match for Mihawk. And they can drink together! �� '��Navigator : Old Lady Nyon' She has knowleage to go and come outside/inside seas. Besides, she is good at taking care of childish Hancock... : ''Come here, Little Boy. You can read my newspaper... Do you know the word which starts with A and means fool? !!! アホ:Aho? Yes! He can help her with her puzzles! Mihawk likes puzzles. Oh, yeah! Mihawk likes killing time! '��First Mate : Doffy :-D' : Come to see me. I'm boring in a solitary cell. O-Tsuru is busy to work hard. Oh! It's a tough call! '��Shipwright : Den ' Mihawk's ship won't break because of his armed Haki coating. So balloon coating skill of fishmen who are familiar with native balloon culture is the best. Just because Mihawk is lazy to do it widely... Mihawk can coat a balloon with his Haki to go anywhere he wants. No need to consider its environment. Oh, Den? --- O-Den!? Iceberg is more handsome! ���� --- Is it important as his crew...? But, coating is an important factor. --- Yes. We sometimes think of something important for a while...������ but, we quickly agree at this point... Mihawk is lazy. --- ww. :-D '��Fighter : Hancock' She knows how to break the Impel Down. Besides, I like her very much... Yeah! She belongs on the crew! '��Lookout : Perona' Cute! These two-top ladies can freeze most of attackers...So that Mihawk doesn't need to cut anyone who doesn't have fighting spirits. He can match with his favorite challengers who can stand after Holo-Holo and Mero-Mero. If he himself will not get their Holo-Mero attacks... He's lazy, so he prefers this approach. --- You mean he prefers Holo-Mero approach...? :-D '��Musician : Vivi and Iga-rapper' If they will join him... Musician was a difficult choice for me! I like your choice! Mihawk prefers talkative ladies to loud noisy guys...I suppose... It is enough for him to say, a-ha, umm, huh, and さあな。 : ねえ、ねえってば！　ん？　聞いてる？　ああ。　だからね、ハンコックがね、ニョンに、こう言ったの！　ああ。　ねえねえ、なんて言ったか　分かる？　さあな。　ばばあは、すっこんでおれ！　ああ。　ねえ、ねえ、聞いてるの？　ああ、ばばあは、すっこんでおれ。　そうなのよ！　ひどいと思わない？　ああ。　ニョン、ショック！　ニョンは、ショックか。　そうなのよ！　特にシャクではなかったのだな。　それは、アンタじゃない。。。ニョンは、そんなことで、いちいち癪に障らないわよ。。。　そうか。 '��Archeologist : Doffy, or Mihawk, himself' Both are not interested in One Piece, maybe because they know what it is. As for world nobles, they might learn those funny letters and the whole history without blank in their childhood... : It's boring... That's true... I'm tired... I'm sleepy... I want to play outside... '' It would be a great crew! And Mihawk would think of himself as a fine captain. :-D :-D Likely! Maybe, most of discussion will progress while Mihawk is washing the dishes... : ''How many dishes do I have to wash!!? NO. Don't complain. Wash them in mute. You are the best dishewasher. Yes. You are the fastest. You are No.1. ⛵　⛵　⛵ By the way... What is the goal of Mihawk and his crew? That's the next story! So, see you again! If I won't forget it! I'll talk to you soon! �� ��　��　�� Category:Blog posts